guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon Arena
Ties Does anyone know how many orbs you get when a match ties? I know that both sides are returned to the arena location, but I haven't kept track of orbs so I'm not sure if ties give any. -- Gordon Ecker 04:29, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :It's 4. I did sevral rounds and each time I won I got 4. -- Curse You 7:18, 30 June 2006 (EST) ::I know you get 4 orbs for a win, I was asking about ties. I'm suspecting you get 2, 4 or 0 orbs. -- Gordon Ecker 19:05, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :::When I got a tie, it gave me 2 orbs -- Gemini, 1 July 2006 ::::Yea, I somehow got 10 orbs, meaning I must have at some point gotten 2 (or 6). Also, I must have misread your question. :/ -- Curse You 13:41, 1 July 2006 (EST) :::::I can also confirm the 2 orbs. I had 246 when I went in and after losing 1 and tying 1 match, I had 248 --Tometheus 20:36, 3 July 2006 (CDT) Resurrection The resurrection timer is 60s, not 30s. I was on a team that routinely wiped our opponents within 10-15s last night, and they did not res until the minute mark. does the user/timestamp tag show up here? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.159.52.242 (talk • ) 10:08, 30 June 2006 (CDT). :By adding "-- ~~~~" at the end of your message (without the quotes, dashes are optional). — Galil 20:19, 1 July 2006 (CDT) Imperial majesty I found that the imperial majesty skill does 80 damage instead of the 50 damage in the skill description. Or is this just me? :I have seen the same result, no idea why thou - Anryla 30 June 2006 21:27 ::I've seen it too, and I would guess that it realy does 50 damage, which are adjusted to 80 after the armor calculations. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 01:07, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :::It's not as if skill description errors are rare for ANet. I would guess it ignores armor and the number is just a mistake. If it works like normal skills and doesn't ignore armor, then a lower level character would deal less damage with it than a higher level character. So it can be tested by making a new character to take into the arena if anyone cares. But even then if it turns out to not ignore armor, to scale the 50 into 80 for a level 20 user, it would mean everyone has 33 rather than 60 AL. --68.142.14.34 03:10, 1 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Skill descriptions always mean on AL 60 target. The arena automatically sets everyone's armor to 60. So from this I get that it in fact deals 80 damage. Also, it isn't very rare that they mess up Special event skill descriptions. -- Curse You 13:38. 1 July 2006 (EST) Location I like how this is located on the island east of the Team Arenas. Same place the 1 on 1 arena was during the Backstage Pass Event. --Rainith 01:58, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :the exact location is a decorated Imperial Isle Guild Hall Alexanderpas Talk 06:03, 1 July 2006 (CDT) ::That may be, but if you do a "U" for the mini map you can see the corner of the island to the east of the one the TA's are located on. --Rainith 20:16, 1 July 2006 (CDT) Reward I got 8 orbs for winning, 2 stacks. I think the assignments are random — Skuld 10:24, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :And it's now 20 faction per unique kill. -- Gordon Ecker 01:43, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::I got 23 points and 3 victory tokens last match. -- Gordon Ecker 00:05, 24 February 2007 (CST) :::And 3 more tokens for 22 points. -- Gordon Ecker 00:10, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::::And 3 more tokens for 20 points, I guess points don't affect it this time around. -- Gordon Ecker 00:15, 24 February 2007 (CST) Camping I disagree with the camping strategy posted as a tip. Honestly I've never found any team perform better on the ramp than any other situation (doesn't mean you can't do better, it's just it takes considerable skill, and can oftentimes mess you up worse than if you weren't there). All the other teams has to do is come from the sides. Also it delays the game. One of the biggest problems with the strategy though, is that once the non-campign team makes 1 kill, they don't need to go after the people on the top anymore, they can all just camp in front of the res shrine killing that one person over again until the game is over. Creator untill somebody can show me hard proof of it being created by wee free men. ill continue to put that it was created by somebody else--Kyro27 12:15, 24 February 2007 (CST) While i no longer have a screenshot, i once guested for them and played dodgeball with em.. so i can vouch for it. [[User:Detraya fullvear|'Detraya']] ''talk'' Leveling Is it only me, but..only I get few exp points for killing? At lvl 2 character, I get 29 xp for killing level 20 character. I think that note about leveling as new character isn't true... — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 07:35, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Well someone leveled up from 19 to 20 today in my team so it is definitively possible to lvl up... 16:24, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::The exp is split among your entire party, if you could get out of party range or if u were last one left the exp would be 100+ depending on your level Eric368 20:31, 28 April 2007 (CDT) I'm not sure, but I think it's impossible to lvl up in there now, the update that stoped the deaths counter for the arena also seems to have taken away the exp reward for it. Smarty100044@msn.com 07:53, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Experience They took this away for the 2007 dragon festival. :( :you mean no exp this year or what? - Y0_ich_halt 09:13, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Yes, "If you just made a new character in Cantha, this arena is a good way to level up, because you'll get a lot of experience points espacially when you kill a level 20 opponent." I've just removed that line from the page, as it is no longer true. Kills get you "+0XP" now. Very sad. --...because the Goddess wills it so. 12:39, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Victory Tokens Have we recieved information about the old rewards? i forgot to spend mine from last time the arena was open, so i'd like to know whether they are worth anything. - Y0_ich_halt 09:13, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Victory Token. a mask for 250, then just a bunch of goodies. and of those i personally prefer the fireworks. starting a lil mini collection for a fireworks show :D --Fatigue` ( talk / ) 13:38, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :Sweet Tooth title. - Y0_ich_halt 13:58, 6 July 2007 (CDT) trivia section what? really? - Y0_ich_halt 13:18, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :Yeah i heard about this being played back then. Dont need the enchantments and stuff now though heh. -- Xeon 13:22, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::lol. - Y0_ich_halt 13:23, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Join Spiking Has this been an issue with dragon arena? I've tested it several times with a reasonably high chance of pulling off a synched join. Most people time it by cancelling the timer at the start of 2 seconds and restarting the counter to get the 0 second join time. I have no proof it works except for the fact I've been in another friend's team 10 times out of 12 in the past. Is there anything being done to address this exploit? This method also seems to work in random arena as well. :::If people want to sync, they just go to Korean or Chinese (empty) district and go in at the same time.--Xutar 23:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC)